Key of Survival
by highheelsandhearts
Summary: Hermione loses her best friends and gains a friend that saves her life.
1. BloodSoaked Dish Towel?

Authors Note: Hey this is now among many of my stories that will most likely not be finished, but if I get enough reviews, I might finish.  
  
Brief Prestory: Harry finally beats Voldemort with much help by Hermione. After Harry uses Hermione for her information, Harry and Ron cast themselves away from Hermione and it makes her incredibly distressed.  
  
Disclaimer: The people in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot I have partially taken from another fan fiction(The Legend Of Guilly Granger), but the plot is almost entirely mine.  
  
Until I figure out how to make things show up in Italics, thoughts will be quoted like so, ~*Why do I feel like this?*~. Then once I learn Italics, thoughts will be in Italics. If in the dialouge, someone emphasizes on a word it will be like this, "Why do you want **me** to do this?" Then when I learn the whole coding thing, it will be in bold. Ok, that's it for boring you. Hope you like it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" 'Mione!"  
  
" 'Mione, hurry up, or you'll miss your train!" yelled Kathy Granger up the stairs.  
  
Kathy plopped down onto the chair next to the kitchen table, and you could tell something was bugging her. Her bushy brown hair was frizzier than usual, and her blue eyes were dark and unhappy.  
  
"Hurry up, Kitten, We need to get going," shouted Terri Granger from the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
Terri also had the look of some one that was unhappy with something at the present moment. His dark hair was rumpled and his chocolate brown eyes were wide and alert. He looked over at his wife, and she looked back.  
  
"You need to ask her why she is so unhappy, poppit," Terri said to Kathy.  
  
"What should I say though? She loves you more. She hasn't said a word to me since last week, you ask her," Kathy said with much sympathy.  
  
"I would, but I'm no good with girl talk," Terri said as if Kathy should all ready know that.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, with the exception of the creaking noises coming from Hermione's room.  
  
"What do you reckon is wrong with her?" Kathy asked questioningly.  
  
"I'm not positive, but haven't you noticed that her owl has not left her room once. I have a feeling that she hasn't been talking to her friends," Terri thought.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I'm very worried, because the other day, when I went to get clothes from her room, there was a blood-soaked dish towel in the hamper," Kathy said with sadness in her voice and fear in her eyes.  
  
"You don't think she's been-"  
  
"Don't think I've been what, father?" said a voice from the stairs.  
  
"Oh, nothing Kitten, just talking about work. Let's get going." Terri said quietly.  
  
Hermione slumped down the stairs and into the light. Kathy gasped.  
  
Hermione, who had been alone the whole summer, had a very different look than the year before. Looking at her you wouldn't know it was Hermione. She had the same Chocolate brown eyes the same skinny figure, besides the fact she filled in nicely. Her hips had gotten bigger, her breasts had grew from a small A cup to a large C cup, her stomach was now existant, and all this change had came within the summer. But none of those features threw off her look. Those were normal things that girls had. But the change had not come in looks, but in attitude. But the attitude effected the way she looked. A lot.  
  
She was wearing baggy, silky, black pants, and they hung by a black belt with chains with mini crosses hanging from them. Her shirt was a tight- fitting belly shirt, that showed off her peirced belly button, and it had the word HEX across the front in big bold letters. The only part besides the belly button that was different about her body was her hair was now sleek and shiny, no longer bushy like her mothers, and it was the a very very dark red, all most black.  
  
"Can I get some help with my trunk, mother?" Hermione asked with a bored tone in her voice.  
  
"Sure, dear. Terri, come get your daughters trunk!" Kathy shouted to her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a good year Malfoy Junior," said Jasper the Limo driver.  
  
"Thank you Jasper, tell my mother I shall be sending her a letter as soon as I get settled," Draco said to Jasper as Jasper buckled himself into the car.  
  
"Are you sure you can get our trunk to the train without a problem?" Jasper asked automatically.  
  
"No, I will be fine."  
  
Draco pushed through the crowds of people gathering to board the train from platforms nine and ten, to lean against the barrier. "Stupid muggles," Draco muttered to himself. He leaned against the barrier and watched as the muggle world dissolved and Platform Nine And Three Quarters materialized.  
  
As he walked to the train, he could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. He shrugged it off and jumped onto the train to find somewhere to sit.  
  
He walked past many full compartments, then stumbled upon a compartment that held his two best friends. He slid the door open, and was greeted by two pair of angry eyes.  
  
"Hello boys, how was your summers?" Draco said in an unnervingly nice voice as he sat down across from Crabbe.  
  
"You bloody well know our summer was hell. **Your father** led **our fathers** into a death trap," Goyle spoke in an evil isolated tone.  
  
"Well chum, I'm deeply sorry my father was higher up on the Late Dark Lords list. But don't forget, I lost my father, too. Not like I mind having him gone. Nice change at home," Draco said with boredom.  
  
"Well, **we** liked our fathers. Since your father is gone, we have to take revenge on you!"  
  
Crabbe jumped across at Draco, and Goyle was right behind him. Crabbe took Draco and pinned him to the ground and started punching him in the face and Goyle was kicking every inch of Malfoy he could get to.  
  
"~*Draco, think fast. What to d- OW, Blast that hurt. What to do, What to do? I've got it!*~" Draco quickly brought his knee up and it went directly into Crabbe's crotch.  
  
"Bloody hell Malfoy, that's not fair," Crabbe said with tears welling up in his eyes from the pain.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Draco Malfoy, Now, get out," Draco said, clutching his face where Crabbe punched him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle scurried away as Draco turned to look at himself in the window.  
  
His hair was disheveled, he had a black eye, and a bruise on the side of his face. "~*Blast, I looked like I raped a fucking rhinoceros.*~"  
  
Draco plopped onto the seat, and gasped. There was a girl standing in the doorway. "~*A very very hott girl. Oh, she must be the new girl.*~"  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
"Bloody hell, what happened to you, Malfoy?" 


	2. Mudblood Granger

Authors Note: Ok here is the next chappie. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who in blazes are you?" Draco said, after he wiped the small bit of drool from his chin.  
  
"Don't tell me I look **that** different?" said the girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Mudblood fucking Granger."  
  
"Hermione?""~*Holy shit! That's Granger. She's hot. Her hair looks good.*~  
  
"What ever happened to you calling me Mudblood?"  
  
"I can't really say things like that anymore because my cronies have officially dumped me. Now, if someone wants to defend you I've got no one to cover for me."  
  
"Don't worry there's no one to defend me anyways. Do you mind if I sit in here? Every where else is full. And no one wants me to sit with them."  
  
"By all means, go ahead. I'll be alone if you don't."  
  
"Well, thank you." "~*Gods did I just thank Malfoy?*~"  
  
Hermione sat on the opposite side of Malfoy, and started digging into her backpack. After a minute or two of searching, she pulled out a little black book, a quill, and a clear ink bottle with a dark red ink inside. She uncorked the bottle, dipped her quill inside and began to write. Draco watched this whole scene.  
  
"So, Granger, I'm curious. What's with the change? Why go dark all of the sudden?" Draco asked to lighten up the mood in the compartment.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and stared for a couple minutes. Then she started rambling.  
  
"Well, it all started last year, before I defeated the Dark Lord. Yes, Malfoy. I," She said to the look of curiosity on his face, "Harry needed help figuring out how to get rid of him. So I took on the job. I searched for months and finally found something. I saw that if Harry could focus the energies his mother gave him, he could focus it on Voldemort and kill him for good. Well, Dumbledore helped Harry focus the energies. Finally, Harry's chance came to get rid of Voldemort, and Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Remus, McGonagall, Snape and I went to where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were having one of them secret meetings. Dumbledore and Harry took on Voldemort, and the rest of us got the Death Eaters. After Harry killed Voldemort, me and Snape were both on the ground. I was almost dead from dueling with the Death Eaters and Snape had a mere concussion. He went to check on Snape first. They had to take me to St. Mungo's. That's why I wasn't here for the last month of school. Well, I haven't talked to Harry or Ron since their first and only visit to the hospital. They didn't look for me on the platform, they didn't owl me over break. Nothin. So, I have been battleing depression since Harry went and saved Snape."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath after all that speaking, and Draco was in awe.  
  
"Wow that sucks," Draco said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So how about you? Why did your cronies beat you?"  
  
"It's a long story, I don't think you wanna hear it."  
  
"I've got all the time in the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: So you like? Read and Review. Dying to hear what you think. 


	3. Suprise

Authors Note: Ok, here is the next chapter. I would love to hear what you people have to say, and I LOVE REVIEWS!!! I just got my first 3 yesterday and I am completely in love now. Keep it up. And anyone who reviews gets their name on the next chapter. And, in almost every chapter there will be something from either Fairly Oddparents, Spongebob Squarepants, The O.C., Lizzie McGuire, Freaky Friday, or Pirates of the Caribbean that someone will say or do, and if you write a review telling me what show/movie its from and what the significance is, I will converse with you and you get to name new characters, get to tell me what **you** wanna see happen, and if I start getting bored with it, or want someone to help write, I will pick the person with the best writing skills, and they can help me. And whoever finds the last something gets the fanfic dedicated to who ever they choose. Ok, I've done enough blabbing. Oh wait, there's more!!!!!  
  
moonlit mage: I'm glad you like it!! I try to make them long, but at this point in time, I am grounded, and not allowed to be on the computer at home. So, what I do is I write the story on notebook paper, then when I have learning strategies (a class where I have to do homework, kinda like study hall) I type it then, and well its not easy to type harry potter stories when Ms. Alfred (I swear she is my very own Umbridge) is looking over your shoulder telling you to do makeup work instead of writing harry potter. Those class periods are only 100 minutes, so I don't exactly have enough time. But once I get off grounding, I should have longer chapters...  
  
gazy: you will find out why Malfoy thinks Hermione is hot later on. But lets say it has to do with his past. About the swearing, Malfoy is a bad boy, and I figure the reason why Rowling would never swear In the books is cuz little kids read them. And im not trying to make it rowling style, im making it Kaitlin style. Yes, they are in 7th year, and you will find out, if she is head girl. Harry and Ron are around here somewhere :: looks under bed:: ::Checks closet:: :: searches dresser drawers:: :: peeks into VCR:: I'm sure they are here, but not positive where. They will show up soon. Thanks for the criticism. Hermione will get an unsuspected owl, and that will lead to her parents confronting her about the blood soaked towel. I am a girl. At the end of this chappie, I shall give myself a proper introduction... and I will pimp your story, and when I get the chance I will copy and paste it on word and then read it, but I don't know when I will have the chance...  
  
OceanGuardian: ok I think that either means what It says it means or you are being incredibly sarcastic and love it. I'll accept it either way.  
  
OK now im done... wow too much blabbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Kathy asked in a simple voice, "Why didn't you ask her about it before we got to the station?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should owl the headmaster. He might have a way to get us together with Hermione without having her leave school," Terri suggested.  
"All right, let's do that," said Kathy with finality in her tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione made it half way through the train ride without incident, talking about random things, including music. Draco had always appreciated muggle music, including Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, and the Misfits. But he never thought that Hermione even knew there was such things as music and entertainment.  
  
"Ever heard of a band called Pink Slip?" Hermione asked Draco, doubting he would like some girly punk band.  
  
"Yes, actually I have. I think they could possibly go big. What's your favorite song?" Draco said, not believing that Hermione liked the same stuff as him. He started to think that maybe he should have taken time to get to know her.  
  
Oh my goodness, he likes Pink Slip. Of all the bands, he likes one of the most girly ones. "Ultimate," Hermione said, then paused when she heard the next thing out of Draco's mouth.  
  
"You're the kind of friend that always bends when I'm broken, like remember when, you took my heart and put it back together again--"  
  
But then he was interrupted by the door opening and someone neither of them knew came in and started singing.  
  
"I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over, let me tell you why, I'm through, I've got someone new who's just like you--"  
  
But then, Hermione and Draco chimed in with the chorus, so there were three people in the compartment singing a song that they all knew, but all the three did not know each other but would soon become good friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
This is Hermione Granger's parents. Over this summer, Hermione has been distant with her friends, and has changed her appearance so much for the worse. We have been very scared for her safety, because I have found razor blades in her room, and once found a blood soaked towel while doing laundry. We need to talk to her about this, so if there is any magical way we could sit down with her, and talk with her about it, I would greatly appreciate for you to owl us back with a date and time we could talk to her and how we would go about it.  
We are aware that she became Head Girl, and she told us that she would have her own room. If possible, I would like for you to have someone board in her room with her. We want someone with her night and day, so if she tries anything stupid, there will be someone with her.  
Thank you for taking your time for our daughter. Write back as soon as possible.  
  
Terri & Kathy Grangeri  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the letter, and said to himself quietly, "Well, I'll see what I can do, Mr. And Mrs. Granger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It went extremely quiet after they stopped singing, then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"So, you must be the new girl. I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Head Girl, and this is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Head Boy." Hermione introduced Draco and herself.  
  
"What's Slytherin and Gryffindor? And what's a Head Girl?" the stranger said.  
  
"Well at Hogwarts, you get sorted into different houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin are two of the houses. The other two are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And Head Girl is like, I don't know how to explain it. Er, well there are 7 "grades" in Hogwarts. In the 5th year of school there, there is two people called prefects from each house. Prefects are like, people that walk around the school and tell people off for breaking rules and stuff. But they can't take away points," said Hermione looking to Draco for a second to ask approval in a way, to make sure she was saying things right. Then she resumed when she saw the look of confusion on the strangers face, "I'll explain points later. Well, in the last year, two people get picked to be the Head Girl and Boy. They sort of look over the prefects, and they can hand out detentions and dock points."  
  
"Wow, ok. That's cool. Well, I'm Brody Grisdale. I came here from America, and a school called Magequest. There were houses at my school too, I was in Rasflock. Not many people liked anyone in my house. We were kind of the bullies of the school."  
  
"Well then you'll fit right into Slytherin. I'm guessing that they'll sort you with the first years. What do you think Hermione? Slytherin a good place for Brody?" Draco said, clapping Brody on the shoulder.  
  
"I think she would be perfect. She's definitely got the looks," said Hermione.  
  
Now that Hermione had the chance to look over Brody, she thought she looked like herself. She had a smaller figure, but she had a medium sized chest. Her hair was black with bright purple streaks, and it went down to the middle of her back. She was slender, with slim hips. Over all, she reminded Hermione of Kelly Osbourne, but not as heavy.  
  
"Draco, what time do we need to be in the Heads compartment? We still need to give out the passwords," Hermione said, looking back to Draco after checking out Brody.  
  
"One o'clock. What time is it?" Draco inquired.  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch and said, "Oh, shit. It's one- thirty!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: so how was it??? Im a 15 year old female. I live in Washington state and i love Harry Potter and Evanescence!!! ok yea thats it... and don't forget the contest... 


End file.
